The girl who lived?
by harrykatnisspercy98
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister? What if she was the chosen one? And what if she was a demigod? I own nothing except for the original characters and pairings mentioned!
1. Prologue

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the young girl in his arms, Katia Potter. Her curiously green eyes stared up at him, with intelligence that was not an element in a usual child's eyes. Many said that she had her mother's eyes, but Albus disagreed. There _was_ a part of Lily in those eyes, but it was muted compared to the darker shades of sea-green mixed in with it. People also said that her hair was the exact shade of James' also, but to this Albus knew better. Katia's hair was darker; almost black. One of many trademarks for a demigod child of Poseidon.

It was extremely rare to find a demigod that had also been blessed by Hecate to learn magic. It was even rarer to find that within those demigods, there were children of the big three; Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, for they had made a pact never to have children since World War II. Of course, Albus _was _one of those blessed wizards; he was one of the oldest demigod sons of Athena.

Albus looked around himself, looking for the familiar glint of yellow cat's eyes that would give away his colleague, Minerva McGonagall. He finally found it and gave a small wave, careful not to drop the baby. The brown tabby cat jumped behind a bush and a few seconds later a dark-haired woman walked out. She took out a large letter from her pocket.

"I brought the letter from your office, Albus, but what exactly do you need it for?" She asked, not yet noticing the baby in his arms, her attention was directed towards the envelope. "Who is this Marjorie Dursley?"

She then saw the baby, and gave a sharp gasp. She looked closer, and saw the girl's eyes.

"Albus is that-"

"Yes, Minerva, this is Katia Potter. I assume the word hasn't reached you yet?"

"What happened?"

"Voldemort, surely you have heard of his downfall?"

"Yes, but the full story has yet to reach me"

"He found the Potters, and attacked. Katia is the only survivor." Minerva gasped again.

"They're all dead? Lily and James? And little Harry?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. They are all gone from this world." Minerva dabbed at the tears forming in her eyes. She now understood, and handed him the letter. Albus walked down the narrow path of the country house they'd stopped at, and set the little girl down, lying the letter on her chest. He gave a knock on the door, nodded to Minerva, and Apparated away.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get up, girl!" Katia was startled by the sound, and immediately jumped out of bed, looking for danger. Her ADHD did that; it made her alert at all times. She swiftly put on a clean pair of grey trousers and grey shirt- one of the older kid's at the orphanage.

Ah, the orphanage. Her least favourite place on earth. The older kids hit her and locked her in the cupboard. The matron ignored them and gave Katia almost all of the chores. They called her a _freak _because she could make things happen to people that she didn't like. One day they would kick her, the next day they would lose something close to them. They would come looking, and find it under her bed. She didn't know exactly how it would get there, but it always would. They'd tell the matron and she would be punished.

She hurried off downstairs to start her daily chores, but was met by an elderly man. He saw her and gave a friendly smile He was dressed very oddly, in a long purple cloak with a small lilac hat.

"Ah, so _this _is Katia Potter." He said, his voice aged with wisdom. The matron came up behind her and gave her a kick in the back of my shin, and whispered sharply in her ear that she must stand up straight. However, this did not go unnoticed by the man. He directed a disapproving look towards the matron. She stiffened up, and took a step back.

Katia smiled slightly at the man, "yes, I'm Katia. Who are you?" She asked, her curiosity overruling her limited manners.

"My name, dear, is Albus Dumbledore. I am here to notify you of your acceptance into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." At this, matron's head snapped up.

"What? I'm not sending this _girl _to a fancy school!" She said 'girl' with a sneer, not trying to hid the loathing she held for Katia. "And you're probably expecting me to pay for her?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear. Hogwarts is a free school for young witches and wizards such as young Katia here. We are here to help them."

"I'm not going to let her go, Mr Dumbledore. I don't care what you say."

"How unfortunate." Dumbledore said, with a glint in his eyes. He pulled out a strange stick from inside his cloak, and pointed it towards her. "_Obliviate." _

All of a sudden, a thin cloudy film started pouring out of the matron's temple, and inside it she caught many a glimpse of myself; doing chores, being punished. Numerous painful occasions. Dumbledore did not seem happy at all. He turned to her.

"Come now Katia, we have a long journey ahead of us." The matron was now slumped in a corner, in a deep sleep.

"What about matron? Will she be okay?" Katia asked, not that she really cared, but she thought that manners would be appropriate, and she didn't want this man to think that she wasn't caring towards others.

"Yes, she will awake in a little while, with no recollections of you." This bothered me, that shouldn't be possible, but it _did _fit into the concept of the existence of witches and wizards. I pondered this for a little while; if she _was _a witch, then it would most likely explain all of the peculiar things that had happened to her throughout her life. She gave it a little more thought, and then smiled up at the elderly man.

"Okay Mr. Dumbledore, but where are we going?"

"We are going to my world; the wizarding world. It is the place where you will now live too, if that is your decision. You will train to become a great witch at my school; Hogwarts. You have great potential, child. I should know, I taught your parents."

"My parents? They were wizards?" Katia had always been told that her parents had drowned.

"Why yes, but that is another story for another time, and I don't feel that I am the most appropriate person to tell you." At this, he strode away, and out of the door, only stopping once to beckon her forward. "Come along Katia, we have much to do."

Their journey didn't last very long; just under an hour. Dumbledore, who had always been slightly ahead, came to a sudden stop in front of an old pub. It was very battered, and a swinging sign hanging from outside the building read: 'The Leaky Cauldron'. She was surprised, and a tad apprehensive at the thought that this man would bring her to such a place. She began to doubt her decision to trust the man. Her gave her a re-assuring smile, and led her into the dank building.

Inside, it was run-down, smelling familiar to Katia, put she couldn't place a finger on what the scent actually was. She was surprised to find that the men and women in here were not dressed normally, but rather similar to Dumbledore's attire. They wore coloured robes and cloaks, and many wore peculiar little hats. She also noticed that most had strange sticks, like Dumbledore's, but varying in size and colour. She assumed now that these sticks must be wands, like the cliché magicians that Katia had come to know over the years.

Dumbledore did not waste any time in The Leaky Cauldron, he led her out of another door, to a small area behind the building. He again took out his wand, gave her a quick look of warning, and tapped three times on one of the bricks in the wall.

After a few seconds, Katia thought that she had been tricked, and that someone was going to jump out at her and yell 'surprise!', but then the walls began to tremble. The bricks slowly began to turn and part, forming an archway. After around thirty seconds, the bricks stopped, and the archway was finished. It looked completely natural.

"Where are we?" Katia asked, speaking for the first time.

"This, child, is Diagon Alley. Here we will buy your school supplies and robes." Dumbledore said, gesturing to various shops and stalls down the street. Katia was mesmerised by the street, but her eyes were soon drawn to a small cafe selling ice-creams. The ice-creams looked interesting, but what captured her attention was a dark-haired man sat at one of the tables outside. She stopped still and stared, feeling an unknown connection instantly.

"Ah, I see you have spotted my relative, Mr... Well, I'll let him explain that. Go and talk to him, Katia." She gave Dumbledore a strange look, but again curiosity won her over and she walked confidently over to the man who had snatched all of her attention. He looked up as she approached, and she was startled to find her own eyes reflected back into his. He smiled, almost proudly, which confused her.

"Hello there. Would you like to sit down with me? You can have some ice-cream." She nodded, unable to speak. The man beckoned a plump man dressed in a pinstriped red and white suit over, and ordered two strawberry and cream ice-creams, presumably one for her and one for himself. Curiosity finally won Katia over.

"My name is Katia. Who are you?" she asked, for the second time that day.

He gave a little chuckle. "Why don't I tell you a little story first, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

"A little, we studied it in school last year, do you mean like the gods, Zeus, Hermes and Poseidon?"

"Yes, but obviously those are not the only ones; there are fourteen major gods, and many more minor gods. Each god controlled certain things, can you think of a few?"

"Erm, Zeus was in charge of the sky, Hades was in charge of underground, and Poseidon was in charge of the sea?"

"Very good. Most mortals believe this to just be myths and legends, but it is all true. You and I are a part of it."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you understand. Now, can you guess who I am?" Katia studied him for a short while, taking in his beach shorts and sea-green eyes.

"If I didn't know better, wait. If all of this is true, then you must be... No. Poseidon?"

"Correct, but now, can you tell me what happens when a god has a child with a mortal?"

"A demi-god is born; half god, half human. But how does all of this apply to me?"

"Think about it Katia, what if I told you that James Potter was only your step-father?"

"Could that, perhaps, make me a demi-god?"

"Yes." Poseidon said, almost with regret. He seemed animated before, delighted that Katia knew so much, but now his tone was grave.

"But then, who is my real father?" She ran her knowledge of the gods through her head. Zeus? No. She couldn't imagine her father being Ares or Hephaestus. Hermes or Apollo, maybe, though probably not Dionysus. Then there was Poseidon himself, he was an option. To answer this question, Poseidon simply pulled out a small mirror, encrusted with sea-shells and sand. He positioned it so Katia could see both of their faces.

"Look closely, Katia. What can you see?" She looked into the mirror, and took in everything. Katia saw that her eyes were the same shade of sea-green as Poseidon's, just tinted slightly, so her eyes were lighter. They both had dark brown hair, wavy and uncontrollable, _just like the sea. _But then, the image in the mirror began to change, and her eyes became crashing waves. A crown appeared on her reflection's head, encrusted with pearls. She gasped.

"You!" She exclaimed, and he gave a small smile.

"Yes, my child. You are my daughter, and you are unique. You are my only living mortal daughter. Katia Potter, daughter of Poseidon, princess of the sea. And at that, I give you my gift. Here," he handed the mirror to Katia, and she took it gratefully. Her first gift, and one as beautiful as this. Katia ran her hands over the uneven edges, taking in what Poseidon had just said. _She was a demi-god? _

"So does that mean I have other brothers and sisters?"

"I suppose so, but it is unlikely that you will meet them, all of my other children are immortal."

"So I'm different?" Katia asked with a sigh, she was sick of being different. It was what led to bullying. She was hoping that Hogwarts would be the place she would fit into, but perhaps not.

"I'd prefer to call it unique. Or maybe one-of-a-kind." Her father said, and gave a re-assuring smile, "now, you'd better get back to Dumbledore now, he's been waiting for you.

"Wait, before I go, Dumbledore said that you were his relative, how?"

"I suppose so; Dumbledore is one of the sons of my niece, Athena. I suppose that must make him my great-nephew."

"Oh, okay. Will I see you again?"She asked, looking hopeful. But then she remembered that Greek gods didn't always 'stay in touch' with their children. However, Poseidon simply smiled again.

"I can assure you that we will meet again, but keep in mind that it may not be soon. In our world, it isn't always best for gods to give their children such close attention. It's is always best for them to find their own way in life, and be free to make choices without the influence of the gods. But I promise, I will visit you again before you leave for Hogwarts." At this, he motioned for her to join Dumbledore, waving as she left. She waved back, feeling warm inside at the realisation that she now knew something of her past.

But if Poseidon was her father, then what happened with James and Lily?


	3. Chapter 2

Katia awoke with a start, and reached a hand out to grab her mirror. She wasn't sure why, but it gave her a sense of safety. She examined the gift further, and whilst doing do, she applied a small amount of pressure on the largest pearl. The mirror began to tremble, and started to change its shape. She gasped, and let it fall onto the bed. It was changing quickly now, elongating and turning bronze. Within seconds, it had transformed completely into a long cavalry sword. Engraved in the blade were the words _my gift to you. _Katia tentatively reached out and held the sword in her hands. It was fairly well balanced, just the right length for her 5'4 stature.

She set the weapon to one side, and began to think about the events of the previous day. Two huge bombs had been dropped on her. _She was a wizard _and _a demigod. _Katia still wasn't entirely sure that everything was real; she _did _have an unnaturally good imagination. The only thing that confirmed it all was the mirror/sword now at the foot of her bed. She realised now that she had been very naive, without questioning anything. Her lack of common sense had let her go ahead and leave her life behind her. Anything could have happened to her. _How could she have been so stupid? _

She took in her surroundings; she was in a room in the Leaky Cauldron pub. The rooms were a lot cleaner than the area downstairs, and she had a nice view of Diagon Alley. Inside her room there was a large bed in which she was sat, and some comfortable-looking furniture. Katia remembered that after she had met Poseidon, Dumbledore took her back to the pub, and booked her a room. All of this was very different to everything she had experienced before; it was all very exciting and adventurous.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Katia scrambled to get dressed quickly so that she could see who it was. She noticed that the small closet was stocked with some of her clothes from the orphanage, which she absentmindedly questioned, though she dismissed it quickly, thinking that it really was no stranger than anything else she had witnessed. She pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, and went to answer the door.

Wedged in the doorway was a huge man with a long dark mess of hair. He had a long brown overcoat and enormous black boots. He had large black eyes, and a warm smile spread across his face.

" 'Ello there, ye mus' be Kat." He said, and offered him a big, grubby hand. She took it reluctantly, not wanting to come off as rude.

"Yes, I'm Katia, who are you?"

"Oh! Yea, me name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the Gamekeeper at 'Ogwarts." He replied, pushing his way into the room. Katia moved to one side, slightly apprehensive. Hagrid sat in a large armchair by the window, and took out a small package. "I hear it's yer birthday."

"It's my birthday? I didn't realise it was in the summer."

"Didn't realise?! 'Ave ye never celebrated yer birthday?"

"Not that I can remember, no."

"What?! Are ye tryin' to tell me ye 'ent never bin giv'n birthday presents?"

"I grew up in an orphanage, we rarely ever celebrated birthdays, much less mine. I wasn't exactly liked there."

"The daughter o' Lily Potter not liked? Impossible. Anyway, take this." He said, holding out the package. Katia took it gingerly, not fully trusting the man yet. She pulled apart the newspaper wrapping, and found a small purple box. I lifted the lid to find a bronze necklace with a star charm. It had eight points, rather like a compass. In the centre, there was a small blue half-moon.

"It's beautiful, Hagrid. Thank-you."

"Well, I'm glad ye like it. I'd put it on for ye, but I think me fingers are a bit big." He said bashfully. Katia simply smiled and put the necklace on by herself. It shed a small amount of beauty on her boring second-hand outfit.

"Come on then, Kat. We've gotta go get yer school stuff." He smiled broadly, and beckoned for Katia to follow him outside. She got her mirror and set it carefully in her bag; she did it on impulse, knowing that it could protect her if danger arose. On the way out, she remembered to grab her room key and hastily locked the door behind her. She still didn't fully trust the occupants of this building.

They left the Leaky Cauldron the same way Katia had with Dumbledore the previous day. Diagon Alley was busier than it had been yesterday, today being a Saturday. Hagrid didn't waste any time in the shops, much to her distaste. He took her straight to a large, gleaming white building. Hagrid told her it was a bank, and after a little while of squinting and re-arranging letters in her head, Katia worked out that it was called Gringotts.

Inside, there were hundreds of peculiar creatures. They were around four ft tall, with large, pointed ears and mean-looking eyes. They all worked on individual things, from weighing strange coins to filling out forms with quills. Hagrid whispered to Katia, telling her that they were goblins, the only ones trusted to guard the wizard money. He strode up to the end of the huge room, where a goblin sat at a tall desk.

"This here's Katia Potter, she's come to take out some of 'er money" The goblin looked up slowly. His eyes grazed her forehead, where her scar was situated, but then his gaze fell on Hagrid.

"_Really?_ And does Ms. Potter have her key?"

"Oh yeah! Got it 'ere somewhere." Hagrid fumbled around in his giant coat, it must have had over one hundred pockets. He found it eventually, and handed over a small silver key to the goblin. Katia noticed with a smile that it was engraved with a trident, the symbol of Poseidon.


	4. Chapter 3

After the events at the bank, Katia was taken to buy her school supplies. The wild assortment of shops both baffled her and amazed her. They went into a variety of places, including a book shop, selling the strangest books like 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' (which Hagrid got quite excited about), and a curious-smelling apocarthy shop in which she bought a cauldron and simple potions ingredients. Katia also learned that the currency in the wizarding world was very different to the English pounds. Here, there were three types of coins: the golden galleon, the silver sickle and the bronze knut. There were seventeen sickles in a galleon, and twenty nine knuts in a sickle. It confused her at first, but the majority of shopkeepers were patient and helped her to count out her money.

One of the last shops that Katia visited was a wand-shop, named Ollivanders (_that _took a while to figure out thanks to the dyslexia). Hagrid opted to stay outside, saying that he was too big for such a fragile place. So she entered alone. Inside it was warm, and Katia could clearly see the dust motes in the air. The walls were stacked high with long boxes. In the centre of the room an elderly man sat behind a desk, handing a box over to a girl around her own age. She turned when Katia walked in, as did the man.

"Ah! Another young witch looking for a wand?" She nodded, and the girl smiled at her. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Much prettier than Katia, what with her plain features and ugly scar. Katia thought she had no problem with making friends and fitting in. The man went off to the back, where there were more boxes, and she turned to her.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts too?" She asked.

"Yes, "

"That's cool, what house do you think you'll be in? My mother was in Slytherin, but my sister was in Hufflepuff, so I suppose it could go either way. My dad was a muggle, so obviously he didn't go to Hogwarts. He's fine with magic though. "

"What are houses and muggles?"

"Oh! I didn't realise you mightn't know what they were. Each student is sorted into a house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. They say you are sorted based on your personality, but I think it is also based on your family. As for muggles, that's just what we call people that can't do magic. My name's Mari, by the way. Marianna Tonks."

"Oh, that makes sense. My name is Kat, or Katia if you'd prefer. Katia Potter."

"Shut up, you are _not _Katia Potter."

"Last time I checked."

"You mean _the _Katia Potter? As in, the only survivor of the attack on Godric's Hollow? Daughter of Lily and James Potter? Sister to Harry?" Katia wasn't sure it was appropriate to tell Mari who her actual father was, so she stayed silent, simply nodding. Mari's eyes widened.

"You mean, you have the, erm..." She pointed to Katia's forehead. She realised that she was motioning to her scar. She lifted her hair out of the way and exposed it, her cheeks reddening in the process. Mari let out a small gasp.

"But what's so special about me?"

"What's so special? You defeated you-know-who! You're the girl who lived!"

"You-know-who?"

"Yes!"

"But who is he?" How did Mari know more about her past than she did?

"You don't know?"

"No, should I?"

"Definitely. Maybe I shouldn't be the one to tell you, though. I have to go now, my sister's waiting for me. Nice to meet you, Kat. I'll see you on the train." She hurried out of the shop, and Katia saw a young adult waiting for her outside. She had the strangest green hair...

At this moment the man, who she assumed to be Mr. Ollivander, came back with several boxes held in his arms.

"Ah, good. You're still here. What's your name, dear?"

"Katia Potter, sir. I'd like to buy a wand." Ollivander's head snapped up, his eyes glistening with wisdom.

"I was wondering when I'd see you in here, Miss Potter. I remember when your parents bought their first wands. Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. Now, try out a few of these for size. He opened the first box and held out the wand inside.

"Ah, a sturdy one. Teak wood, twelve and a half inches, with a unicorn hair core. "He held it out, and she took the wand. It didn't feel very balanced in her hand, too long. She gave it a little wave, feeling foolish. A large crack appeared in the wall, and an odourless fog came out. Ollivander hastily waved his own wand, murmuring something under his breath. The fog went away, and Katia set the wand down. Ollivander gave a slight shake of his head, and handed her the next one.

"Maybe this will be better; pine wood with a veela hair core. Ten and three quarter inches, and fairly whippy." She decided to _swish _it this time, hoping for a better outcome. The wand did nothing, it was lifeless. After a little while of _flicking _and _swishing _she decided that this wasn't the wand for her, and she set it down.

After several attempts, she began to think that this was a hopeless case. But then Ollivander gave her a shorter wand, tinted sea-green. The minute she set eyes on it, she felt a sensation deep in her stomach.

"Let us give this a try, Ms. Potter. A shorter one, driftwood retrieved from the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Eight and a quarter inches long, with a centaur hair core." She took it tentatively. As she touched it, she felt a pulse within the wood, like a heartbeat. Katia gave it a wave and a bright light shone out from the tip. Ollivander gave a warm smile, and nodded.

"This, Ms. Potter, is the wand for you."

She left the shop a little while later, after paying her eight galleons for the wand and a kit to keep it in good shape. Diagon Alley was busier now, and she couldn't see Hagrid anywhere. Katia looked around for a little while, and then settled on sitting outside the ice-cream parlour that she had met her father in the previous day. She took out one of her new school books, and began to read.

"Kat! I was wonderin' where ye'd got to." She looked up to find Hagrid, with a large basket in his arms. "I got ye a present!"

She stood up to find a small face looking at her from inside the basket. It was a large brown cat, with bright blue eyes. It looked up with curious eyes, and she knew immediately that this was a clever cat, a worthy companion.

"I jus thought, yer gunna be on yer own fer a while, stayin' in the Leaky Cauldron, so he migh' be a good friend." He said, handing her the basket. She took it, carefully balancing her books and wand in the other hand. "'Ere, why don' I take 'em back to yer room for ye, and ye can get yer robes and come back later."

"Okay, thank-you for him, Hagrid. Really, thank-you. Where is the robe shop?" She asked, and he pointed it out. The shop was large, and was named 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions'. Hagrid set off back towards the Leaky Cauldron, and Katia followed behind an elderly woman and what was presumably her grandson into Madam Malkin's.

"Neville! Stand up straight!" The woman scolded, tapping the boy on the back of his head. Katia gave him a sympathetic smile, she knew what it was like to be constantly scolded by the adults for no reason. The shopkeeper herself was busy measuring up another boy, so Katia kept herself occupied by observing the woman and her grandson. She was kindly, but looked very firm, like she had certain standards. Her grandson Neville however, looked a lot kinder. He had warm brown eyes and dark hair. He was tall and skinny, much taller than his grandmother. He almost looked embarrassed, with his head facing down and his arms crossed.

After some time, Madam Malkin motioned for Katia and Neville to come forward and get measured. Whilst she worked, she turned to Neville.

"So, are you going to Hogwarts too?" She asked, growing accustomed to the conversation between the younger people.

"Yes, my name is Neville Longbottom, is this your first year too?"

"Yes, I'm Katia Potter." He gave a sad look of understanding, and nodded.

"That's cool; we'll be in the same year then." He said, and turned away. Katia wondered why people were so hesitant to talk to her once they knew who she was. She made a mental note to ask Hagrid later. Madam Malkin measured her, and went behind the counter to find some suitable robes. She was back not five minutes later and soon enough Katia was outside and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When she got back to her room, she was welcomed by her new friend. Katia had decided to name him Cephalus, remembering that this meant 'faithful' in Ancient Greek. He was friendly, but wasn't too clingy. He preferred to sit at the end of her bed rather than on her lap. On the bedside table there was a note written by Hagrid. It read:

_Kat,_

_Gone out for a drink, don't leave once it gets dark. Will be back tomorrow. _

_Hagrid._

She set the note down and put away some of her new things. Her robes went in the closet for when school started, and she put her books on top of the fireplace. She set her wand on her bedside table, with her mirror and star necklace. Again, she transformed her mirror into a sword by pressing down the pearl. She practiced a few lunges, but felt silly, then changed it back by pressing a pearl on the hilt.

Katia decided not to venture out alone for she still didn't fully trust the people of the wizarding world. She spent the rest of that evening struggling through her books. The only book that she didn't struggle with was a book about Greek Mythology, that she had found in a book shop. It was written in Ancient Greek, so she assumed she would have to ask an older wizard to translate it for her. However, to her surprise she could read it with ease, just stumbling over a few words.

She read for hours, learning about her father and extended family. She especially enjoyed the parts about hero's becoming victorious and defeating monsters. _I could be like that one day..._


	5. Chapter 4

_Bang! _

Katia's head snapped up from her seat by the fire. She had been sitting down to breakfast when a loud noise startled her. Stood by her bed, where there had been nothing previously, stood a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had a friendly smile, but there was a worried look in her eyes. She wore a deep blue dress and white flats.

"Erm, excuse me? Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Katia asked, not exactly accustomed to strange adults popping into her room.

"Oh, I didn't realise that this would shock you, my mistake, dear. I am Aphrodite, goddess of pleasure, joy, beauty, love and procreation. However, you may know me as someone else. That girl you met yesterday?"

"Mari? What about her?"

"I am her great-grandmother."

"You don't look very old, and you still haven't answered my other question."

"I can appear as old as I want, child, I am a goddess. And for why I am here, well that is a harder question. You see, Mari is a legacy of mine. Legacies are not often powerful, but Marianna is a special case. I believe that there may be another god's blood mixed with hers, or perhaps a titan. She doesn't know about her heritage yet, but she attracts monsters. I want you to look out for her, but make sure she doesn't find out, at least not yet."

Katia was astounded that this woman would ask her to do that. She barely knew Mari, and yet Aphrodite was asking her to protect her? The nerve! She was barely eleven years old and she was being asked to be a protector!

"Excuse me? I barely know Mari. I spoke to her _once_, and that was a few days ago!"

"But you will become great friends with her, it has been foreseen. You _will _protect her, even if I have to force you into it. I am a goddess, don't you dare to think that I am inferior to you, even if you father _is _Poseidon." This shocked Kat, for she didn't realise that others may know of her heritage. She supposed it would be inevitable though, you couldn't keep everything from the gods.

"I have no problem with becoming her friend, but at least tell her who she is. Don't leave her out in the dark."

"I will not be told what to do! I will tell her when the time is right."

With that, Aphrodite _popped _back out of her room, leaving only a vague scent of roses. She wasn't sure what to make of the goddess, only that she was powerful. Katia hadn't realised how insignificant she was compared to the gods. She really didn't have a problem with making friends with Mari, she just had the suspicion that someone as pretty and obviously popular as Mari wouldn't want to make friends with Kat, who was sure she would stick out like a sore thumb.

Katia resumed her reading, but set her book down within a matter of minutes. She hated that she couldn't sit still, but she had soon learned that it was due to her ADHD. Whilst reading her mythology book, she found out that ADHD was common amongst demigods such as herself. It was due to their advanced battle reflexes; they couldn't sit still for prolonged amounts of time. Also, her dyslexia was linked to her godly relatives. It was because her brain was hardwired to read Ancient Greek, not English. She thought that if the gods were so powerful, they should have at least let their children live an easy life and not be troubled by such hold-backs.

She had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for almost four weeks now, and it wouldn't be long until she would be starting at Hogwarts. She couldn't wait, but she didn't _feel _very magical. Katia couldn't see how she would be able to attend Hogwarts, as she didn't really know any magic. She wondered if there was some sort of initiation test that allowed you in. Mari had mentioned something of a _Sorting, _but Katia wasn't sure what exactly that entitled. She certainly hoped it wasn't painful.

Another thing that she had learned was that demigods had certain powers, normally connected to the realms of their parents. As she already knew that her father was Poseidon, she had been experimenting with water. So far, she had only been able to manipulate the water slightly, moulding it into various shapes. She also noticed that when she showered or bathed, she always felt very rejuvenated and refreshed, which led to her wondering if the water had any healing powers. She couldn't bring herself to self-harm though, so she hadn't experimented with that yet.

After a while she came to the conclusion that attempting to sit still was pointless, so she decided to go for a little walk. During her stay she had ventured out a few times, often accompanied by Hagrid on one of his visits. Her favourite places included a little tea-shop tucked away down an alley and the ice-cream parlour she had met her father at. She opted for the ice-cream, it being a particularly hot day today. She sat at a small table and ordered lemonade. The shop-keeper, as usual, insisted that she get it for free, which added to her suspicion that she was somebody important in this world.

A little while later someone came to sit with her. She looked up to find the familiar face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good Morning, Katia I assure you are well?"

"Yes, fine. What are you doing here?" To this, he gave a slight chuckle.

"I am here because something has recently come to my attention. You know nothing of your past." This wasn't exactly true, she knew a little. She knew that she had a mother and father (though he would actually be her step-father) and a younger brother, Harry. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened to them, but she knew they were dead. She had wanted to ask Hagrid every time that he had visited, but she couldn't muster up the courage. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore, who continued to talk.

"You must now know of the rise and fall of the dark wizard Voldemort, if you have read your books."

"A little, but what exactly does that have to do with me?" To this he gave a small smile, with a hint of sorrow.

"Your parents were part of a society that fought against him.-"

"The Order of the Phoenix, yes." There was a mention of this in one of her books.

"Correct. Now, Voldemort had heard of a prophecy, claiming that his downfall was linked to a child born at the end of July. Your brother Harry's birthday was July the 31st. He went to your house in Godric's Hollow, thinking that he would simply kill your family to prevent the prophecy of occurring. What he did not know was that Harry was not the child of the prophecy, that another child had been born at the end of July, or should I say the beginning of August."

" My birthday is August the 2nd. What does that make me?"

"That makes you the child of the prophecy, well that is my best guess. Your parents knew this, and gave up their lives to protect you and your brother. Unfortunately, Harry was not spared. Your mother would not allow Voldemort to kill you, and protected you with her body and love. Voldemort spared her no pity. He attempted to kill you, but your mother's sacrifice burned bright within you, and defeated Voldemort."

At first, Katia was hesitant to speak. She had finally found out about the fates of her family, it and was much different to what she had been told. The matron had crudely informed her that her parents and brother had died in a fire. She wasn't exactly sure which story she preferred.

"So he's dead? I killed him?"

"Some think so, but this is certainly not my opinion. I believe that Voldemort was banished from his body, exiled to live as a spirit. I think that he will grow stronger, until war is once again upon us."

"Won't the Ministry of Magic stop him?" Katia asked, remembering something that Hagrid had mentioned to her.

"The Ministry are in denial, they think that he is dead, and that he cannot come back. It makes things seem much more peaceful to them."

"I don't like the Ministry of Magic very much."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to finish here so she can get to Hogwarts in the next chapter! Anyway, I own nothing exept the things that have changed. **

**Enjoy!**

The bright crimson Hogwarts Express stood still in the bustling station. Katia was surrounded by other witches and wizards, trying to make her way to the station. She was hauling her too-large trunk with some difficulty when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a familiar brown-eyed boy.

"Need a hand?"

"Neville! I forgot you were coming to Hogwarts too, and yeah, I could really do with some help. If you don't mind, of course."

"Not at all, nice to see a friendly face." Neville seemed to have gained some confidence now that he was away from his grandmother. He gave her a warm smile and took the trunk with little difficulty. He had surprising strength for one so seemingly skinny, but she smiled back anyway and walked behind him as he manoeuvred his way through the crowds. Katia caught sight of a red-headed family she had met earlier, the mother of which had showed her how to get onto the peculiar platform 9¾

At first she had thought that there had been a misprint on the ticket. How could there be a platform 9¾? Then fortunately a middle-aged ginger woman had noticed her confusion and helped her out. During this time she had met the four youngest of the large family, Ron (who was the same age as her), Ginny (Not yet old enough to attend Hogwarts) and the mischievous-looking twins Fred and George. They all seemed very kind but Katia made a mental note to herself to stay away from those twins.

Once she was sat comfortably on the train with Neville and Ron, who seemed to already know each other, she took out Cephalus from his carrying basket so he could roam around freely inside the compartment. He pawed around curiously until settling so sleep on a rather disturbed-looking Ron. She giggled slightly at his expression, but was interrupted by Mari bursting in, closely followed by a bushy-haired girl. Katia gave a little wave, and a big smile.

"Hey, Kat. Can we sit in here with you?"

"Sure, Ron, Neville, this is Mari Tonks."

"And this is Hermione Granger." Mari added, gesturing to the girl. Hermione gazed at Katia, with a slight hint of recognition.

"Are you Katia Potter?" _Here we go again._

"Yes, why?" Her eyes widened slightly, but she quickly composed herself.

"Just wondering, I've heard about you, you see." Katia gave a nod, and Hermione sat down beside her. Mari, however, opted to wedge herself between Ron and Neville. This reminded Katia of Mari's link to Aphrodite, and she smirked. Katia decided to strike up some form of conversation.

"So, what house do you think you will be in?" She was met immediately by a very loud Hermione."

"I'm not entirely sure, I suppose Gryffindor would be good, though I don't see anything wrong with Ravenclaw."

"I do, they're all stuck up. My brother Bill went out with one a few years ago and we all hated her." replied Ron, which of course didn't go down too well with Hermione. Katia suspected that these two wouldn't last as friends. The others were about to say something, but were interrupted by an elderly woman pushing a large trolley full of wizarding pastries sweets and chocolates.

"Anything from the trolley dearests?" She asked, and most of the others started getting out Knuts and Sickles. Katia felt her own bulging bag of money at her side and glanced at Ron, who looked rather disappointed. She took out the bag and smiled at the old woman.

"We'll take the lot."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, just been a bit busy. Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and post some lovely reviews! I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, just the original characters and plot lines :) **

"I hear Katia Potter has come to Hogwarts."

A drawling voice came from behind Katia and she turned quickly to find a blonde, sly looking boy looking at her with a smirk smeared across his face. She

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?"

"Um, no." His smirk dropped, though it was quickly replaced by a forced grin. He extended out his hand towards her.

"Draco Malfoy. Maybe someday you can ditch this lot and go around with those of higher class." She took his hand, hard.

"Sounds great. If you find anyone like that, give me a ring."

With that, she strode back over to her friends, and directed her attention towards a stern-looking woman stood in front of the crowd of first-years. We were stood in the entry hall to Hogwarts, which was grander than pretty much anything that Katia had seen before. All of the other student had already entered into the great hall, but they had to wait to be sorted. Worry crept into her mind, she still didn't know much about magic, much less performing it. The woman spoke out to them.

"You will now be taken into the great hall to be sorted, please no immaturity. Once you have been sorted, you shall sit with your house, which shall be you family for the duration of your stay at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. " She led the first years through into the great hall, where they were eyed up by many of the older students. Two long tables stood at either side of her, presumably seating each of the four houses. At the end of the room there was another long table which sat the staff and teachers of Hogwarts. Katia caught the eye of Dumbledore, who gave a wink and a small smile. Hagrid however, waved to her, causing many other students to look her way. Some caught sight of her scar and gasped, and soon whispers were spreading like a wildfire, many of which contained her name. Katia blushed slightly, but kept her gaze forward, trying to attract as little attention of possible. She was saved by Professor McGonagall calling everyone's attention.

"I will call you out one by one to be sorted."

The first-years crowded around a short stool at the end of the room. On it sat a battered old hat, which looked rather like those she had seen atop Dumbledore's head, just a bit shabbier. Once someone was called up, the hat was placed on their head and, to Katia's shock, the hat called out which house they would be placed in. Professor McGonagall preceded to read out names until the first of her friends were called up.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione walked slowly up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. After a few moments deliberation, the hat spoke out, loud and clear.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Neville Longbottom."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Neville seemed genuinely shocked, and Katia remembered that he had said on the train that he expected to be sorted into Hufflepuff. He joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco Malfoy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Katia heard a chuckle behind her, and turned to see Ron.

"No surprise there, the Malfoy family's always been in Slytherin."

"Katia Potter."

That was her. Katia suddenly felt her legs go stiff, and Mari had to give her a light push forward to get her moving. She mustered up the courage to walk forward and sit on the stool. Anyone that hadn't noticed her before now had their eyes on her. Her face turned a bright shade of red, but it was hidden as the Sorting Hat dropped down over her eyes. A deep voice appeared in her head.

_Katia Potter. I wondered when your day would come. Let's see, you have courage, no doubt about that. You would excel in Gryffindor. There is wit in there too, and cunning. You could make it well in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. _

"Not Slytherin." Katia whispered to herself and the hat."

_Not Slytherin? You would do so well. If not, then perhaps _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Katia went happily to sit with the other Gryffindors, in between Fred Weasley and Hermione, and listened as the next name was called out. 

"Marianna Tonks."

Katia remembered that Mari thought she would be placed in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin, but she had hopes that it would be Gryffindor. She at least hoped that Mari wouldn't be stuck in Slytherin with Draco.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Katia groaned, and saw Mari roll her eyes. She reluctantly went to sit at the Slytherin table, next to Draco. Katia saw him attempt to greet her, but she flipped him off, looking rather bored. Ron was the last one standing in front of the Sorting Hat.

"Ronald Weasley."

It didn't take two seconds for the Sorting Hat to sort him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

No surprise there, Ron had told her that his entire family were Gryffindors. He came over and sat next to Neville; across from Katia and Hermione. Katia looked over to Mari, who waved and gave a sarcastic thumbs up. Kat waved back, then turned her attention to Dumbledore, who was now stood at the front of the hall.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I just have a few announcements before we begin. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Mr. Filch would also like me to inform you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to those that don't have a desire for a long and painful death. On that happy note, enjoy."

Dumbledore held out his arms and a great feast was suddenly laid out before them.

The food was amazing. Everything from Sheppards pie to chilli con carne. Katia had never seen such vast amounts of food. She gorged herself on the fresh, hot food, never having been fed this well in the orphanage or even the Leaky Cauldron. The atmosphere was brilliant; people were chatting and telling jokes to one another, particularly Fred and George, who Katia didn't seem so unsure about now. Not long after dinner came dessert; rich cream tarts and strawberry ice-cream. Katia noticed Ron looked particularly satisfied with the amount of food he was receiving.

A little while later Katia was sat in her new dorm room in Gryffindor house, alongside Hermione and three other girls. First of all there was Lavender Brown, who Katia immediately didn't get along with. She had been screamed at when she simply said that fashion and boys weren't important. Then there was Parvati Patil, who seemed rather quiet but she followed Lavender around like a little puppy, which Katia didn't think was a particularly desirable trait.

Finally, there was a girl named Sophia. Katia knew immediately that Sophia didn't like her. She had red-brown hair and murky green eyes, which were surrounded by far too much makeup for and eleven year old. When they first met, Sophia hadn't said very much to Katia, just smirked slightly and said a cruel comment about her not exactly fitting into the legend of _the girl who lived. _Katia disliked Sophia, but in a different way to the way she disliked Lavender and Parvati. She could put up with the other two, but she could see that Sophia was going to be a problem. She just wished Sophia was in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor, and that Mari could be sharing a room with her and Hermione. Katia was grateful for Hermione, who she was really begining to like. Well, except for Hermione's strange love of books, Katia just couldn't concentrate for that long.

Katia also met some of the other Gryffindor boys. There was Neville and Ron, obviously. There was also a boy named Seamus Finnigan, who Katia immediately clicked with. He had mousy-brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes. He was a funny and kind boy, who had taken a liking to Katia as soon as they met. This was obvious to everyone; except Kat of course.  
Then there was Dean Thomas, who enjoyed football and other muggle sports just as much as Katia did. They had a long chat about West Ham's recent victory against Newcastle, which seemed to completely elude the others, including Hermione, who grew up in the Muggle world.

Lastly, there was Arthur Dawson, a peculiar boy from America. He was very good-looking, with light blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He was friendly enough, but it was clear that Hermione was showing and interest in him, so Katia steered clear.  
Katia was happy to see that she was already making such good friends, even if it was only her first day at Hogwarts. In this group she included Mari, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Arthur. It surprised her that she had more male friends than female, but she didn't really care.

She was just happy to have made some friends, not matter how strange they were.

A few weeks later, Katia was walking by the lake with Seamus. They had developed a strong friendship, much stronger than she had with any of the other boys. She was beginning to think she may have feelings for the boy, feelings she herself didn't really understand.

"Kat?" He asked.  
"Uh huh?" She was a little distracted, looking out into the water, thinking of her father. It had been a long time since she had seen him.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice on something."

"What is it? Having trouble at school?" She teased, and he pulled away from her slightly, walking away from the lake. She ran to catch up with him.

"Sorry! Sorry! Seriously, what is it?" She took his hand, showing that she really was serious.

"Okay, well. You know Mari?"

"Yes, I know my best friend."

"Whatever, I was thinking of asking her out, what do you think?"

What did she think? She thought that Mari was always going to be better than her, that Mari was always going to get the better things, the better boys. But she wasn't going to say that to Seamus.

"Sure, go for it."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So so so so so sorry this took sooooo long, but it ****_is _****a bit longer than the others and I wanted to make it as good as possible, so enjoy! **

**Oh by the way, I don't own anything except the original characters and plot twists! **

* * *

By October Katia had settled into Hogwarts very well. She liked most of her lessons, especially Defence against the dark arts, though the teacher turned out to be somewhat of a joke. His name was Professor Quirrel, and He had supposedly defeated many monsters in his time, but to Katia he seemed like a terrified man, who didn't really have a life. The lesson itself was okay though, Katia liked the idea of not having to rely on weapons to fight against the monsters. They shared the lesson with the Slytherins, so Katia had a chance to spend some time with Mari. The two girls had developed a strong friendship over the two months that they had attended school together. Katia was closer to Mari than she was to Hermione, though when it came to Mari, Katia had a tendency to get a little jealous. Especially since the situation with Seamus.  
She still wasn't exactly over her first 'crush', but she supposed she'd have to be. Mari and Seamus seemed to have a very close relationship, though Katia didn't really think they had much in common, and she had the suspicion that Mari may be using Seamus.

A lesson that she didn't particularly like, though, was Potions with the sour-mouthed Professor Snape. For some reason, he seemed to hate her from the very first moment. He had slick black hair and cold, dark eyes, like they had been filled with a lifetime of hatred. Fortunately for her, most of the other Gryffindors were objects of his hatred too. He seemed to _really _hate _her _though.

This was another lesson that Katia shared with Mari, which made it marginally better, except for the fact that Mari tended to banter on about boys (particularly Seamus). All. The. Time. It was a constant reminder that Mari was better than her. Just because she was a damn legacy of Aphrodite. Sometimes she had to stop herself from outright slapping the girl.

Halloween was quickly approaching. It was one of Katia's favourite holidays; she had always loved dressing up and going out with the other children, even if they didn't like her. At Hogwarts there was no dressing up, just a Halloween feast in the Great Hall. Katia was looking forward to it nonetheless.

When it finally arrived, it was not at all what she expected.

* * *

The day started off just like a normal Tuesday; with double Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic before lunch. That was when things started to get strange.  
Katia was walking by the lake when there came a loud crash from behind her. It sounded like the small rippled made by the various water creatures had turned into huge waves behind her. She turned to find her father stood with a very beautiful young woman. She had pretty blonde hair down to her waist and deep green eyes. She wore a bright turquoise wrap-around dress with no shoes.

"Father?" Katia asked, a little astounded at his sudden appearance.

"Yes, it is I. And this is one of my other daughters, Rhode. She was the goddess of the Rhode islands, but now she is a deep sea nymph. I have brought her here to be introduced to you." Rhode looked up at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Katia Potter. Father speaks very highly of you. However, no offence, but I think that he has decided to introduce us for a reason."

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose you're kind of my sister? And yes, I agree that we were introduced for a reason. Dad?"

"You girls are so alike. I suppose there is a reason. Katia, I am worried about your safety. I have decided to enrol Rhode in Hogwarts alongside you. She will act as a protector and a friend. She will also escort you to your new home when you break up for summer."

"New home? Where am I going?" She asked, praying that she wouldn't be sent to another orphanage.

"You'll be pleased. I have arranged for you to live with me in my undersea palace during your holiday."

"Are you serious? I'd love to stay with you. But if it's underwater, how would I be able to go? I wouldn't be able to breathe."

"You are my daughter; of course you can breathe underwater. Look, we'll show you." With that he took her hand and directed her and Rhode towards the lake. Rhode seemed completely at ease and complied with this, but Katia was a little hesitant. Her father pulled on her arm, and she reluctantly followed him into the water. The minute her body touched the water she felt rejuvenated, and didn't waste time plunging her whole being into the cool water. Once underneath, she opened her eyes to see her father and Rhode, looking at complete ease. Then she realised she wasn't breathing.

She began to panic; flailing around in the water and trying to reach the surface. Her father held her down, and at first she thought that she had been tricked and was going to die. After seconds of struggling she gave in and took a deep breath. Water filled her lungs, but it felt natural. It was as good, if not better, than breathing in normal air. She gave her father a look of confirmation and he released her. Then, surprisingly, Rhode stepped forward and took her hand.

They swam away from Poseidon, who gave a wave and vanished in a flourish of the water. To begin with Katia was angry with Rhode for having taken her away from their father, but then she realised that Rhode was directing her back towards Hogwarts, and her father obviously had a lot of important work to do, being the god of the sea. However, just because she understood that she wouldn't be able to see Poseidon very often didn't mean she liked or accepted this. She followed Rhode anyway, and they surfaced right in front of the school. Katia expected to be soaked through, but surprisingly she was quite dry. She looked to Rhode in confusion.

"It's a Poseidon thing; you can only get wet if you want to, pretty helpful isn't it?"

"Yeah, must really help in the shower." Both girls giggled, clearly getting along already. "So, how are you going to attend the school if you can't do magic?"

"Who says I can't do magic? I am immortal you know."

"Okay, I suppose I should introduce you to my friends. There is a spare bed in the girl's dorm, so you should easily be able to fit in. I'd watch out for Sophia though, she's not the nicest."

"I'm sure we can handle them, and if not then we can simply ignore them. Or I could always banish them to my islands."

"Yes, I'm sure that option would always be open." Rhode laughed along with Katia, as the two girls made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Inside it was very busy, and Katia got her usual stares and whispers. They unnerved her, making her cheeks go a bright scarlet. The two girls made their way to their usual spot (just next to the windows), where there sat Ron, Neville, Arthur and Hermione. Katia assumed that Seamus was off with Mari somewhere, and she didn't have a clue where Dean was. They looked up when the girls approached, though Katia mentioned most of the eyes were directed towards Rhode. _Typical, look at the pretty one. Fine by me! _

"Everyone, this is my, um, half-sister, Rhode. Rhode, this is Neville, Ron, Arthur and Hermione. Rhode is enrolling in the school." She said, gesturing to each one in turn. They exchanged subtle greetings, but it was Hermione that spoke out first.

"How come we've never heard of her before? You never mentioned anything about a sister. And why is she enrolling so late on in the year?"

"I didn't see any need in bringing her up, and she's my half-sister. As for why she's enrolling so late, that's because she has been preoccupied up until now. Family matters." Arthur looked up at Katia, and spoke directly to her, something he did not do very often.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?"

"I'm not stopping her." Rhode looked sharply at Arthur, a hint of anger apparent in her green eyes. She regarded Arthur with a cold expression.

"I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself, and I will do so when I deem the situation fit. Talking to American idiot boys does not exactly fit the bill."

"Smooth move, Blonde. Carry on like that and we'll become fast friends."

"I seriously doubt that." With that, Rhode turned and left the room, pulling Katia along with her.

* * *

Hours later, Rhode was sitting between Katia and Dean at the Gryffindor table. The Halloween feast was spectacular, and a first for both of the girls. The only luxuries that Rhode was used to were those found on her islands, or under the sea. She had never tasted such rich and delectable foods. Katia had been deprived of pretty much everything, and was only just getting used to the huge amount of food. The rest of the day had been fairly quiet; mainly consisting of sitting in the library with Rhode as she caught up on everything they had studied at Hogwarts so far. She was a surprisingly quick learner.

The Great Hall was particularly loud that night, but it became deadly silent when the doors flew open; Professor Quirrell standing in the doorway. He was pale, paler than usual. He spoke one line before falling to the floor.

"Troll in the dungeon! Just thought you ought to know."

Within seconds the Great Hall was in chaos. Students were running around in all directions, screaming bloody murder. The teachers attempted to retain calm, but to no avail. Nobody stopped until the booming voice of Professor Dumbledore was raised above the rest.

"SILENCE! Everyone, calm down. Prefects, take your houses to the common rooms, and stay there until you heads of houses come and collect you. Also, under NO circumstance, must you go anywhere near the dungeon, or the area surrounding it."

It was then when it dawned on Katia that the girl's bathrooms were very close to the dungeon.

"Rhode! Ron! What about Hermione? She's in the girl's bathrooms, she could be in danger!" Ron's face paled, and he became stiff. In the chaos created by the students leaving the Great Hall, Katia and Rhode pulled him along in the direction of the girls bathrooms, and the dungeons.

They could smell the troll before they could see it. It's vile odor was detectable from the end of the corridor, and it made the three of them recoil immeditaely.

"Bloody Broomsticks! I'd hate to be Hermione, if that troll is any nearer to her." Ron exclaimed, obviously not realising how crude he sounded. He received very sharp looks from both Katia and Rhode.

"It's your fault she's in there, now shut up and come on, we need to find her." Katia said, pulling on his arm as he reluctantly followed the girls. They raced down the corridor, towards the girl's bathroom. Inside there lay their worst nightmare, the giant troll had cornered Hermione into a corner. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead, and she held her hands over her eyes. "Hermione!" Katia yelled, and she removed her hands. Unfortunately, the troll also heard her and turned around.

The sight of the troll was almost as bad as the smell. It had huge black eyes and slightly green skin. He was looming over the three of them now, giving Hermione time to scramble away, and she was now crouched underneath one of the sinks. This, however, was not consuming much of Katia's attention. Her eyes were trained on the beast before her. She turned to Rhode.

"Rhode, can you do anything?"

"I don't know anything about trolls, they are not found where I come from!" She replied, a worried look on her face. "Maybe the water?"

Katia hadn't used her influence over water to it's full extent yet, and certainly not to protect herself. She also wasn't sure how it would affect her relationship with Ron and Hermione. If they found out about her, they might treat her differently. _But I need to protect them. _Katia concentrated all of her energy on the sinks, and motioned for Hermione to get out of the way. She could feel the power surging through her body, and Rhode was helping her. Together, they burst the pipes, and water crashed everywhere. The two girls stayed dry, but unfortunately Hermione and Ron weren't spared. They were both drenched, along with the troll, who seemed to have received most of the impact. He lay on the ground, spluttering water. It's club lay a little way away, near Ron's feet. He slowly took out his wand, and looked towards Hermione. She gave him a reassuring look.

"Remember, Ron. _Swish and Flick, Swish and Flick._" She said, pointing out the motion with her own wand. Ron muttered the words to himself, over and over. He held out his wand and pointed it towards the club.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" He said. It was a simple enough spell, to levitate objects, but Ron had always had particular difficulty with it. This time, however, he had no difficulty. The club lifted off the ground, and towards the troll's head. With a stern look directed at the collapsed figure, Ron withdrew his spell and let the club drop. It hit the troll's head with a _thud _and the troll was suddenly limp. He was clearly dead.

Hermione stood up from her place underneath the window. She started to wring out her robes, and walked over to where Ron, Katia and Rhode were stood. The two girls were doubled over and panting from the energy they had used up. It had completely drained the both of them. Katia was about to say something but she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from down the corridor.

Four people burst into the bathrooms; it was Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell. They were silent for a moment, and then they were all talking at once. Professor McGonagall's voice rose higher than the others.

"What on earth were you thinking? Taking on a full grown Mountain Troll all on your own! It's a wonder you weren't killed!" She tried to keep her expression stern, but a smirk was playing across her lips. She was certainly proud that it had been four of her Gryffindors to defeat the beast. "Weasley, take Miss. Granger to the hospital wing then return to the common room. Miss. Potter, you and your sister will be escorted by myself to the Gryffindor common room."

She walked briskly out, and the girls hurried after her. This was not before Katia noticed a deep gash on Professor Snape's leg, which he quickly covered over. She gave him a peculiar look, but carried on rushing down the corridor after McGonagall and Rhode.

**xXx**


End file.
